Medic newbie
by summerflower13
Summary: Lia is new in alien medecine and she gets the most grumpy teacher in the universe.Con's are starting to see the advantage of small hands in the med bay.Lia is kidnaped and brought on nemesis .where is locaiton of her secret crush?Will autobots rescue her in time or will she fell in to the demise of the cortical psychic patch.T -rating becaus of language and violence. ocx?
1. Chapter 1

New recruit Lia was with ratchet learning about cybertronian medical and anatomy .she came to the base a year ago from the government with agent Fowler.

Lia's .vi:

Me and Ratchet were just fixing a big hunk of junk.I know it from the start that this blaster wont Ratchet and his grumpines.''Ratchet we can't fix it .It's just scrap metal now.''I said in a matter of grumpines.''Oh Lia i need to speak with you''saund of Miko's voice was suddenly near my ear and i jumped a little.''Miko!omg you almost gave me a heart attack!''I shouted at her.''sorry''she said.''ok .what is it?'' I said in annoyance''not here! Ratchet can hear uss!''i sighed and wen't out of the autobots med bay.I followed her to the top of the silo and sat down.'' whats wrong?''i said.''you know the last battle wiht cons?''she said in evil manner look.''yeah'' I said very slowly.''well i saw how you looked at Rumble.''i started to blush madly at that statement and pounched her in the arm.''you woudn't dare!i shouted.''relax. I woudn't tell a living soul.I told her everything abaut my crush and we talked almost all day.

On nemesis:

''lord Megatron our reports show that on this ship there isn't enough medical personnel.''said a vehicon near Starscream called Steve.''and what shoud i do abaut it?''Megatron came closer and almost fell on top of the vehicon in his predatory only backed away from him and started to glitch from fear.''nothing sir i just –umm ''lord Megatron drone is right we do need more medical personnel araund here''suddenly Knockout came into view.''well i shoud reconsider this with Soundwave and Shockwave''Megatron started to back away and into the coridors of the nemesis.

Megatrons .vi.:

Those fools and Optimus are wining this war just because of that brats and Ratchet.'' Soundwave send Laserbeak and discover who is the second medic in autobots team.'' Soundwave just nodded and left so autobot called ''evil planing room''.''Shockwave you might prepare your cortical psychic patch''Shockwave just nodded to my and started to leave.''yes lord megatron''.

**I am going to write in small every one or two weeks.**

**Please review and no flames please.**

**And english isn't my first language.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lia's pov.:''RATCHET!''I shouted''.''What is it this time?''He said in annoyance.''I told you once ,I told you a milion me a warning before you throw the wrench of doom.''Well if Smokescream dosen't want to leave my med bay alone,then i can't help it!''Arghh Smokescream don't you ever touch this med bay''I shouted down the i heard a smal ''ops'' beloning to a certain blue bot,i sighed and went back to learning.I was geting beter everyday and Ratchet is definitely the most grumpy teacher in the universe,but he taught me alot and when bots need me, i help them no matther there was a distres call from Bulkhead and Arcee from one of the autobots energon was my act.I grabed my medical kit and huried down the corridors of autobots i ariwed to the control room i asked prime abaut the situation.''Prime whats hapening?''I asked stil trying to catch my breathe from the runing.''Decepticons have atacked one of our energon mines and badly injured Arcee''.I looked determent to fix this problem''I am on it prime,bridge me and ratchet there''Optimus noded and enterd coordinates to the mine and activated the ground bridge.I huried in and apeard in one of the mines and saw Arcee on floor and hurried to her.I started to close her vital energon lines and for second looked at Ratchet who was helping Bulkhead from the i started to fell like i am being watched i shook the feling away and finished wiht the thanked me and brought me back to the base in the palm of her servo.

Arcee pov.:When Lia was repairing my energon lines i picked up a small decepticon signal and then it just first i thought it was a con then i resumed that it must be a Lia fixed me i thanked her and gently picked her up and went back to base.

Nemesis:

Megatron was practicing his yelling on Starscream,Knockout was buffing out scratches,Steve was still glitching like mad,Arachnid was doing... god knows on the other hand wasen't slaging of done his part in spying and discovered the second medic in autobots team.

Soundwaves pov.:''This small human is the second medic?Hmm autobots and their strange its doing great job in report to Megatron.''I thought in my mind.I went up the corridors of nemesis and almost crashed in to the most crepy glitch in universe(you all know who that is).I just went past and soon reached ''Megatrons personal evil planing quarters ''.I slowly knocked on the doors,five seconds later i heard ''enter''.

Megatrons pov.:When Soundwave entered the room he dispatched Laserbeak and used him as holographic projector.I watched the short ''movie'' full of i saw a human female was a litel taken i asked Saundwave about her.''Soundwave who is this female?''Soundwave showed all information about her on his visor.''Exelent Saundwave,your dismised.''Soundwave noded and i com-linked Shockwave''Shockwave adapt your cortical psychic patch for human use and start working on decepticon programing we are having a quest''.

**I posted faster because here in slovenia is a school holiday and so i wanted to post faster.**

**This chapter is a little **

**I don't own transformers hasbro does ****.**

**And sorry about grammar.**


End file.
